Fallen
by Gum.Bubble14
Summary: A..aku salah me..nilaimu, Cha..chagi/Kurasa begitu/EXO's Kai/OC/Gum.Bubble14 PRESENT/HAPPY READING!


**Title : Fallen**

**Author : 14 ( Grace_RQAM)**

**Length : Drabble (700+ words)**

**Rating : PG16**

**Cast : Kai–Jongin (EXO-K) || You || U-Know–Yunho (TVXQ)**

**Gendre : Angst, I think.-.**

**Claimer : This fanfiction is pure from my mind. And OC is mine. Kai and U-Know? They are my boyfriend ^^V *dikeroyok massal ama fangirl-nya***

**A/N : Don't plagiat and bash! Don't copast without permission! If you don't like that, please get out from my fanfiction, thanks~ Happy reading! ^^V**

.

.

.

"_A..aku salah me..nilaimu, Cha..chagi,"_

"_Kurasa begitu"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakinya terus bergerak seiring dengan degupan jantungnya yang mengila. Berdentum-dentum, memukul setiap rusuk yang ia punya. Dia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak bisa. Dia akan kehilangan nyawanya jika ia berhenti berlari. Apapun itu, ia tak ingin mati. Seseorang yang membutuhkannya. Seseorang yang harus ia lindungi, seseorang yang dicintainya. Dia harus hidup demi gadis itu.

Suara puluhan tapak kaki serta riuh umpatan semakin riuh di belakangnya semakin keras terdengar. "_Shit_!" gumamnya mempercepat laju kedua kakinya. Membuat paru-parunya terasa ditimpa beban berat, namun tidak ada waktu hanya untuk bernafas dengan baik sekarang.

"Itu dia! Si Brengsek itu ada di sana," teriak seseorang di belakangnya. "Hey, Keparat! Berhenti sekarang juga!", namun ia tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berlari.

Suara riuh di belakangnya semakin lama, semakin sayup. Sekilas, ia memutar kepalanya, melihat segerombol namja urakan yang mengejarnya. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya setelah sebuah perkiraan muncul di benaknya. "250 meter. mereka tidak akan bisa menyusulku," pikirnya sambil tetap menoleh ke belakang dengan seringainya.

Tetapi detik selanjutnya, seringai penuh kemenangannya hilang begitu saja–seakan diterbangkan oleh angin dingin malam itu. Ia membeku di tempat ketika menyadari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berada di tengah gerombolan namja urakan itu.

"Jongin-ah!" pekikan itu terdengar menyedihkan di antara suara bising yang lain. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya nanar, membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti. Ia takkan sanggup melihatnya menangis seperti itu, "Tolong aku, hiks.. Tolong aku, Jongin!"

Namun, dia–Jongin–masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Meski mereka yang mengejarnya semakin dekat, ia tetap tak bergeming sesentipun. Seakan lupa bahwa ia akan mati jika tertangkap, matanya tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah satu titik, tempat dunianya berputar. Yeoja itu…

"Kupikir kau tidak akan berhenti, Bocah Sialan!" ujar seorang dari namja-namja urakan itu ketika jarak mereka dan Jongin hanya tersisa 2 meter. Jongin menatap namja itu sengit, bukan karena perkataannya, tetapi rangkulannya di bahu yeoja itu membuat matanya memanas. Ingin rasanya menghantam wajah namja yang berani menyentuh yeoja-nya.

"Lepaskan dia! Dia tidak ada urusannya dengan masalah ini," nada dingin menguasai setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Matanya bersinar penuh kesal pada Yunho, namja yang masih saja merangkul yeojanya–meski ia telah mengirimkan peringatan lewat tatapannya.

"Cih!" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, menekan amarahnya ke titik terendah saat melihat wajah memuakkan Yunho. Jongin meraba saku jaketnya, sebuah _hard disk_ berwarna metal kini berada di genggamannya. "Ini yang kau inginkan, bukan? Biarkan yeoja itu pergi sekarang!" _hard disk_ yang semula berada di genggamannya, dilemparkannya begitu saja ke namja di dekat Yunho–anak buahnya. "Kau akan mendapat akibatnya jika tak melepaskan yeoja itu, 'Hyung'!" tekan Jongin.

Rahang Yunho mengeras, tetapi namja itu tetap tersenyum–menyeringai tepatnya. " Kau pikir siapa dirimu hingga memiliki kuasa untuk memerintahku, eoh?!" gumamnya sambil menarik yeoja itu semakin dekat di rangkulannya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" ujar Jongin. Tangannya bergerak meraih sebuah balok kayu di dekat kakinya. Beberapa namja di sekitar Yunho tampak waspada, namun Yunho tetap tenang tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. "Menurutmu?"

Emosi Jongin memuncak, memang tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan iblis seperti Yunho. Ia berusaha menyerang Yunho dengan balok kayu di tangannya, tetapi beberapa orang menghadangnya. Terlalu banyak, Jongin tidak bisa mengatasinya mereka. "Heh?! Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak akan mampu menyaingiku, Bocah," Yunho tertawa ringan melihat keadaan namja itu.

"Le.. lepas.. arg! Le.. paskan yeojachi..ngu-ku, Breng.. sek!" susah payah Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya. "Yeojachingu-ku, maksudmu?" ujar Yunho sakartis. Yunho lantas mencium yeoja di sampingnya.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya kaget, bukan karena Yunho menyentuh yeojanya. Tetapi, karena senyuman yeoja itu sesaat setelah Yunho menciumnya. "A.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho hanya menatap Jongin sekilas lalu manatap yeoja di dekatnya dengan penuh arti. "Benarkan, Sayang?"

Yeoja itu mengangkat wajah sembabnya, melihat ke arah Jongin seakan namja itu adalah sebuah leluncon. "Tentu saja,Sayang," yeoja itu kini membalas mengecup pipi Yunho, membuat Jongin melebarkan pupilnya kembali.

Yunho melemparkan seringainya pada Jongin yang masih menatapnya dan yeoja itu bergantian. "Sekarang kupikir kau paham, Jongin. Kau telah terperangkap sejak awal." Langit terasa runtuh di atas kepala seorang Kim Jongin, kepalanya benar-benar pusing. "A..apa mak..uhuk..sudmu, hah!". "Kupikir kau sudah cukup mengerti, 'Saudara Tiri Tersayangku'" Yunho menendang tubuh Jongin dan tertawa. _Game over_, batinnya sambil melihat Jongin geli.

"Kerja bagus, Sayang," Yunho mengalihkan fokusnya pada yeoja di sampingnya. Di tangannya, sepotong besi dengan timah-timah yang siap menembus jantung siapapun di dalamnya. Dengan senyum, Yunho menyerahkan benda itu pada yeoja-nya. "Lakukanlah!" perintahnya.

Yeoja itu mengangguk lalu menatap jijik pada Jongin. "A..aku salah me..nilaimu, Cha..chagi," desah Jongin pelan. "Kurasa begitu," yeoja itu hanya tersenyum simpul–senyum yang disukai Jongin. Tangannya mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah namja itu. Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Selamat tinggal, Bodoh!"

**-FIN-**

**A/N : Tragis banget nasibmu, Bang TT^TT Saya gak bermaksud bikin Kkamjong jadi sengsara kaya gini, semua ini salah keyboard! #plakk Silahkan tinggalkan komentar~~~ dan gomawo udah baca :***

**Sampe ketemu di FF saya selanjutnya ;)**


End file.
